


Dean Winchester Is Not The Little Spoon

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling, M/M, Sex Dream, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has never been the little spoon, and he never will be.  No matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester Is Not The Little Spoon

"Why can’t I be the big spoon for once?’ Castiel whines, propping his arm up on the pillow underneath him and turning to look at Dean with big, blue puppy eyes. Dean rolls his eyes.

"Because, Cas, I am not a little spoon. Now, move over. Your knee is in my groin.”

"Maybe I should leave it there, Mr. Grouchy-Pants." Castiel pouts, but does as Dean says anyway and snuggles into the Winchester’s back. Dean sighs and leans in, nuzzling the back of Cas’s neck.

"I love you." he breathes, kissing him right under the ear. And that is something that Castiel could definitely get used to hearing every night.

Dean wakes up without any blankets covering his body. He huffs and glances over at Cas, who is tangled up in the comforter and hogging the sheets. he does this every night. Dean finds it extremely annoying, but Cas is too cute when he sleeps for Dean to ever wake him up and complain about it.

And Dean is certainly not going to wake Castiel up right now, considering that Cas is making some of the most unholy noises Dean has ever heard from the young man.

Castiel has his head thrown back, low groans escaping his mouth every now and then. There is sweat beading down his forehead, and a small smile on his plump lips. It only takes Dean a few seconds to realize what’s going on.

Castiel is having a sex dream.

"Harder…" he breathes, his voice thick with sleep and lust. The sound goes right to Dean’s cock, and he reaches down to palm his growing erection through his boxers.

"D-Dean…" Castiel moaned quietly, biting at his lips and tossing his head back and forth. "Hurry before Sam gets…" He trails off, letting out a low groan and rolling over, so that he is facing Dean. His breath is coming in pants now, and Dean can see that Cas’s hips are moving under the sheets.

"Fuck," Dean hisses between his teeth, slipping his own erection out of his boxers and stroking it slowly. The sight of Castiel all blissed out and turned on is making Dean’s cock throb. Castiel groans loudly and Dean has to stifle his own moan, biting his lips hard to keep the noise in.

"You taste like coffee…" He mumbles, letting out a soft mewl and slowly opening his eyes. When he does, he is greeted by the sight of Dean in front of him, stroking his cock. Castiel gasps, his eyes widening and his pupils dialting at the sight. Dean groans.

"Come here." He grabs Castiel and pulls him close for a heated kiss. Castiel groans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dean and grinding their hips together. The two can feel their erection slide against each other, and it is enough to just about make Dean cum right there.

Dean quickly crawls on top of Cas, claiming the man’s mouth with his tongue as he slides out of his boxers. Castiel does the same, and soon they are both naked and grinding against each other.

Castiel lets out a loud groan, scratching his nails down Dean’s back and wrapping his legs around Dean’s hips. Dean gasps and leans over Cas, opening up the top drawer of his dresser and grabbing a bottle of lube. Castiel grins and Dean makes quick work of his fingers, slicking them up and pushing one into Castiel’s tight hole. Cas groans and clenches around it, moving his hips slightly in an attempt to get Dean deeper.

The Winchester begins to fuck his lover with one finger, curling it upwards and scraping it against his prostate every now and then. Castiel will whimper and squirm when he does this, his cock twitching as precum leaks from the tip and creates a small pool on his stomach where it rests.

Eventually, Dean decides that Cas was stretched out enough, and he pushes a second finger in, adding more lube as well. Castiel hisses in slight pain, but that pain soon turns into pleasure when Dean hits his prostate. Cas moans loudly and reaches down, taking his own cock in his hand and starting to pump it furiously. Dean smiles at the sight, his own cock twitching against his stomach.

Dean finally has enough of waiting. He pulls his fingers out of Castiel’s ass and slicks up his cock, then presses the tip against Castiel. Cas moans and bucks his hips, pulling Dean closer with his legs. Dean groans and pushes the head of his cock into Cas, leaning over him and kissing his lips softly, waiting for Cas to say it os okay to move.

"Go." Cas breaths after a few seconds. Dean smiles and kisses his lover’s lips softly, pushing in until he is fully sheathed inside of Cas. they both groan, and Dean immediately starts to thrust in and out. Castiel gasps and writhes beneath him, one hand still stroking his cock.

Castiel orgasms first, cum covering his stomach. His ass clenches around Dean’s cock and the Winchester cums as well, groaning Castiel’s name as he collapses on top of him and slips out of his ass. Cas groans and wraps his arms around Dean, turning them so that they are on their sides. 

Once they catch their breaths, Dean smiles a little. ”Good morning, Cas.”

"Good morning, Dean." Castiel’s voice is deep and sexy. Dean sighs and snuggles into Castiel’s chest, humming softly in happiness. Castiel smirks.

"And you said that you aren’t the little spoon." He chuckles. 

"Shut up." Dean grumbles, closing his eyes and drifting back off to sleep.


End file.
